1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and a method for manufacturing the liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices for outdoor use, such as digital signage, have been developed.
As a liquid crystal display device suitable for outdoor use, for example, a reflective liquid crystal display device that displays an image with the use of external light, and further, a liquid crystal display device that is obtained by adding a side light to a reflective liquid crystal display device so that display of an image can be performed even in the situation where external light is insufficient are given (see Patent Document 1).
In addition, a semi-transmissive liquid crystal display device which functions as a reflective liquid crystal display device in the case with external light, and functions as a transmissive liquid crystal display device in the case where external light is insufficient (see Patent Document 2).